


Beacon

by bansheequeen (queenbanshee), xtremeroswellian



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M, PWP, Porn with Feelings, Speculation on the Chlollie reunion from S10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:20:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24241225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenbanshee/pseuds/bansheequeen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xtremeroswellian/pseuds/xtremeroswellian
Summary: We wrote this before the Chlollie reunion in season 10. Pretty much PWP.
Relationships: Oliver Queen/Chloe Sullivan
Kudos: 5





	Beacon

They'd barely stepped into the clocktower elevator together before he turned toward her. Without further hesitation, his hands shot out and gripped onto her arms, hauling her closer as his lips crashed down onto hers.

That had been exactly what she was hoping for as they left the others in the Watchtower and without blinking, she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him hungrily.

He groaned against her mouth, letting go of her arms and wrapping his arms around, pulling her against him without breaking the kiss. Every inch of his body felt like it was on fire, like he couldn't get her close enough. Apparently absence really _did_ make the heart grow fonder. 

She lifted her hands to his shoulders and wrapped her arms around his neck, stepping backward until her back hit the elevator wall and pushing herself up higher on her tiptoes.

Oliver took the hint and hauled her off her feet, gripping onto one of her legs and winding them around his waist, pressing her into the corner of the elevator even as he deepened the kiss.

Chloe locked her legs around him, moaning against his mouth as he pressed against her, she slid her fingers into his hair, trying to pull him even closer to her, his mouth even harder on hers.

One of his hands slid up the back of her shirt, fingers finding and caressing bare skin that was as heated as his was at the moment. He shuddered against her, breaking the kiss in order to breathe. He panted, then dropped his mouth to her jaw, kissing her there, too. His senses were overwhelmed by her familiarity, his heart pounding heavily in his chest.

She took a deep breath too, reaching for the zipper on the front of his leather vest blindly and pulling it down, she had done this a thousand times before, she didn't need to open her eyes to take his uniform off of him.

"Missed you," he whispered against her neck, his tongue darting out to taste her skin.

Chloe shivered, her eyes flying open at his words and she took a deep breath as she pushed his vest aside and ran her fingers tightly down his bare chest, needing to feel his skin under her hands again, "missed you too," she murmured, brushing her lips against his temple.

Oliver's chest tightened at her words and he stilled for a moment from the tenderness in her kiss. He shuddered against her, then slowly kissed his way back up to her mouth.

She brushed her nose against his instead and held his gaze for a moment, needing to make sure he was okay for a second before kissing him again as she pushed her hands on the inside of his vest and around his back.

He swallowed hard, one hand sliding up and into her hair. He breathed in her familiar scent before kissing her again, his tongue sliding into her mouth once more.

Chloe made a noise against his lips, her tongue brushing against his as she ran her hands over his back for a moment, before digging her nails against his skin even as she pressed the rest of her body against his.

He groaned softly at the feel of her nails raking over his skin, reveled in the pleasure-pain sensation and exhaled when the elevator finally lurched to a stop. "Thank God."

If it wasn't for his words, she wouldn't even have noticed the elevator stopping, she took a deep breath and opened her eyes again, locking her legs firmly around him and pressing her palms against his back with no intention of letting go of him to make their way inside the penthouse.

He pressed a kiss to her neck, keeping one arm wound tightly around her waist as he hauled the grating open and stepped into his apartment, rolling it shut once more, quickly, before heading for the hall.

She shivered and took a deep breath, wasting no time in pushing the vest off of him and dropping it to the floor even as he carried her to his bedroom, she cocked her head to the side and pressed her lips to his jaw, then neck, running her tongue tightly over his pulse point then sucking the skin into her mouth.

He groaned, quickly maneuvering them into the bedroom and kicking the door shut, laying her down on the bed and covering her body with his without hesitation.

Chloe groaned too as she hit the bed and felt the weight of his body on top of hers a second later, she tightened her arms around him and pulled him to her as much as she could, pulling her mouth away from his neck and taking his bottom lip between her teeth, sucking it into her mouth.

Oliver's hands roamed her body, undoing the button and zipper on her jeans without a thought, his nose brushing against hers as he nipped at her lip, as well. He felt more alive then than he had in months.

She lifted her hips for him as he started to tug on her jeans and pulled her feet from around him, placing them over the mattress firmly as she took a deep breath and reached between them too to start working on his pants.

He shook his head a little, sitting up on his knees and peeling her shirt off. He didn't hesitate pressing his mouth against her collarbone as he began to kiss his way down her body. 

Chloe shivered and took a deep breath, closing her eyes as she ran her hands through his back and hair.

Oliver undid the front clasp of her bra, pushing it aside and pressing a kiss to each of her breasts, then kissing her stomach, tugging her jeans and underwear down and off. Without any warning, his mouth descended on her core, his hands moving to hook her thighs onto his shoulders.

She gasped at the sudden movement and moaned loudly at the feel of his mouth on her, her entire body arching under him as she twisted her fingers around his hair, tugging on it without even noticing she was doing it.

He drove her toward the edge quickly, sliding a finger inside her heat without moving his mouth away, his tongue flickering against her urgently. He didn't want to think about anything, he just wanted to have her in every possible way now that she was back. He eased a second finger inside her, scraping his teeth lightly over the bundle of sensitive nerves.

Her free hand had twisted tightly around the covers as she thrust against his mouth and fingers, her entire body shaking and moving as quickly as she could toward her release, which didn't take long at all and moments later, she found herself screaming his name loudly, her body on fire, she'd missed him, missed this so much but even as she rode off her orgasm, she knew there was much more she needed.

Oliver stroked her slowly, kissing his way back up her stomach as he helped her ride out the tremors. He paused at her breasts, laving his tongue along a nipple and tugging it gently into his mouth, his fingers still working at her core.

"Ollie," she moaned as she took a deep breath, pleading as she opened her eyes again as her legs slid back to the bed. With shaky hands, she reached between them and went for his pants even as her hips jerked against his hand, she loved his mouth and his hands and every time he touched her, he blew her mind, but she needed all of him.

He shifted, treating her other nipple to the same treatment even as she undid his pants. He scraped his teeth over it lightly, continuing to stroke her. It had been awhile for both of them--of that he had no doubt--and he wanted to make sure she was completely ready because he didn't want to hurt her. "Missed this," he whispered against her skin, releasing her nipple from his mouth and tasting her collarbone.

"Need you," she whispered to him, pushing his pants and underwear down then pressing her hand against his erection before wrapping her fingers around him. She was more than ready, she had been since the elevator, kissing him was enough to set her body on fire, it always had been.

Oliver shuddered hard against the feel of her hand around him. He slid his hands beneath her, flipping them so she was on top of him. "Take whatever you want," he whispered, sliding his hands up her bare back.

She took a deep breath as he shifted them and with her eyes dark, she licked her lips, holding his gaze as she guided him to her, a moan escaping her as she lowered her hips slowly, feeling him sliding inside of her again was the single most amazing feeling in the world as far as she knew.

He let out a shaky breath, holding his body in check to give her time to adjust, his gaze lingering on her face. "I love you," he whispered.

Chloe held her breath at the words, a shiver running down her spine as she lowered her body over his, pressing her chest against his and lifted a hand to cup his cheek. Now that they were together, connected in every possible way, she felt calmer, like this was the reassurance she needed that he was really there and they were together again and his words just made it even more real. "I love you," she murmured, her nose brushing against his as she held his gaze.

Oliver kissed her softly, sliding a hand up and into her hair.

She returned the kiss, her thumb brushing against his cheek as she slowly started to move her hips against his.

He held her gaze, gently thrusting into her, meeting her halfway. "You are so beautiful," he murmured, searching her eyes.

Her heart was beating up fast against her chest as she searched his eyes too, her own still wide and much darker than usual, but she didn't say anything, just touched his lips gently with her fingertips and took a deep breath. There wasn't anything to say, even though they had so much to talk about, now wasn't the time.

Oliver kissed her fingertips lightly, moving beneath her and sliding his hands up and down her back, caressing her skin. He couldn't seem to stop touching her as they moved together slowly.

She smiled softly and took a deep breath, brushing her index finger over his bottom lip then kissing him softly as she pulled her hand away, finding comfort in how familiar things were between them, no matter how much time had gone by, he still felt exactly the same.

He watched her intently, letting his hands fall to rest on her hips to help steady her as she moved atop him. "Tell me you're staying," he whispered.

Her chest tightened at that and she held his gaze for a moment, but instead of answering, she lowered her lips to his once more and kissed him deeply.

Oliver's hand cradled her head and without warning, he flipped them, pinning her with his body and gazing down at her intently. "I'm not letting you go again without one hell of a fight," he warned softly.

Chloe blinked, a little surprised by the movement but she shook her head a little, "not now, Ollie," she whispered to him, holding his gaze with the same intensity, "now is our time," she told him quietly. She didn't want to be thinking about what might come or the suicide squad, checkmate or the government. She just wanted to be there with _him_ , the two of them, without the weight of the world on their shoulders.

He nodded slightly, searching her eyes. He'd given her fair warning, and for now that was enough. Pressing a kiss to her throat, he lifted his head to gaze at her once more, thrusting into her a little faster, a little deeper.

She wrapped her arms around him tightly, tighter than before but this time, it had less to do with her sexual need and more to do with just needing to be close to him. She moaned, closing her eyes as he slid in deeper inside her and wrapped her legs around his waist again as she met his thrusts.

Oliver watched her close her eyes, his chest tightening a little. God, he'd missed her. Missed having her with him, like this, and just in general at his side. Shuddering a little, he leaned down, kissing her neck as he continued to thrust inside her without pause.

Chloe lifted her hand to cup his neck as she held him to her, keeping her eyes closed as she cleared her mind as much as she could bring herself to, focusing on the bodies and where they were united, focusing on his heart as she could feel it beating fasted and faster against her own chest, matching her own heartbeat as she met him thrust by thrust, barely paying attention to the sounds she was making as her muscles started to cling to him more and more, just like her limbs were doing.

He slanted his mouth over hers, kissing her urgently, possessively as he thrust into her harder, his body straining with need. He slid one hand between them, stroking her lightly, barely touching her.

His touch caused her to opened her eyes, no matter how light it was, she felt it instantly, and although she closed her eyes again and continued to kiss him just as urgently, her entire being was focused on the sensations she knew it could cause, she arched her back, thrusting both against him and his hand, seeking as much contact as she possibly could as she approached her release once more.

Reading the signals easily, he pressed his thumb against her more, pulling his head back to watch her come undone in his arms.

As if on command, she cried loudly just as he pulled back from her, grabbing onto whatever skin she could on his back as her back arched more, her body shaking and shuddering as she clung to him, her head pressing against the bed as she moaned his name, both lost in the sensation and completely aware that he really was there with her.

Oliver shuddered as her nails raked down his back. He thrust into her once more, burying his face against her neck as his own orgasm hit a moment later, spilling himself inside her. He swallowed hard, panting softly against her.

She swallowed hard too, taking a couple of deep breaths as she held him to her, turning her head and pressing her lips to his ear but saying nothing as she kept her eyes closed tightly, feeling them get warm even as she tried to push reality away.

He shifted slightly, moving to lay beside her so he didn't crush her with his weight, immediately pulling her into his arms and stroking his hand down her spine.

Chloe curled up into him, wrapping her arm and leg around him in a more comfortable position then taking a deep breath as she turned her face into his neck, pressing soft, butterfly kisses against whatever skin she could reach.

Oliver closed his eyes, pressing a kiss against the top of her head, exhaling slowly, one of his arms wound around her waist tightly, as if he could literally just hold her to him forever.

She held on to him just as tightly, her chest tight as she turned her head and brushed her nose against his jaw, cheek, then pressed her lips to the skin just below his ear, "rest," she whispered, knowing he had been through hell the last couple of days, "I'll be here when you wake up," at least that much she could promise him.

"I just need to rest for a few minutes. We're not even closed to finished," he informed her.

The hint of a smile appeared on her lips and with a deep breath, she pulled back enough to look at him, then leaned in and pressed her nose to his, nodding a little, "didn't expect anything else."

Oliver turned his head a little and kissed the corner of her mouth. "I love you."

Chloe watched him as well as she could then closed her eyes and brushed her lips against his once more, "I love you," she murmured.

"Half-hour nap, tops," he murmured, stroking her hair.

"There is no rush," she promised him, "we have time," at least for now they did.

"Half hour," he repeated, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"Rest," she repeated back at him, wrapping her arm tightly around him then taking a deep breath and relaxing slowly as she closed her eyes.

Oliver closed his eyes, but he didn't go to sleep.

He wasn't going to risk it.

Not this time.


End file.
